


Sharing Infinity

by toopliss_chewtoy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, I think there is beauty in this but man there is no happiness to be found, M/M, Sadness, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: "But you're immortal, and I'm not!"I admit, it's not the best thing to say when someone confesses his love to you, but I couldn't help myself.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Sharing Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> I found this deep in the dark depths of my wip-folder and welp I've been urged to post it, so here we go! Be mindful of the tags u.u

“But… you’re immortal. I’m not.”

No response.

I admit, it’s not the best thing to say when someone confesses his love to you, but I couldn’t help myself. It had to be said. “You’ll see me die”, I point out, painfully blunt this time. “I don’t want to do that to you.”

You just shake your head, slowly, and a painful silence follows. I know nothing else to say, but the unspoken words are killing me. I want a response. I _need_ a response. When I open my mouth to speak again, you cut me off with a kiss. Your lips are cold, yet fresh, like a crisp apple in spring.

When we part, you are crying.

“I don’t want to see you die”, you whisper, “but I love you, you idiot. If I get to share even a little bit of my infinity with you, I’ll gladly accept that offer. I love you with whole my being.”

The sadness we felt at that moment was crushing. It was the first time we’d put into words what had been on our minds from the very beginning. Now that it was spoken, it was a real thing, the weight lifted yet even more crushing at the same time. The inevitability of my natural death.

I kiss the tears from your cheeks and say, slightly accusingly: “No way you came up with that infinity thing yourself.”

“Doesn’t make it less true,” you say with a shrug.

***

  
I feel a hand on my forehead and open my eyes. I stare at a beautiful face. Your beautiful face to be exact. But it’s writ with worry, deep lines on your forehead.

“You were dreaming”, you say.

“It was a happy dream”, I reply. “Good memories.”

You help me get out of bed. Lately, even the most basic things have been hard on me. On the floor at the end of the bed lies Toothless, snoring softly.

Back then, when I thought of growing old, I always imagined a pained look on your face. As if looking at me hurt you, as if the sight of me would make you flinch. For I was old, weak and wrinkly, and you were still the young spirit you were the day I met you.

It was not so, however. You still looked at me with the same, loving expression, filled with pure adoration and happiness.

“I want to go for a ride today”, I say. You nod and help me gear up.

The wind blows through my hair and for a moment I feel young again. I smile and give a ‘whoop’, which sadly ends in a coughing fit.

“Could you…”, I start. You look at me puzzled and I motion with my head. You get the hint and let Toothless and I have our moment together. You are everything to me, but I can’t forget my best friend and companion.

Little needs to be said. Not that Toothless can speak anyway, so it would have been a rather one-sided conversation. But he understands me. He looks at me with sad eyes and I give him a hug. Together, we watch the sun go down from up high, basking in its golden-red glow. When we get home again, we settle on the couch and I snuggle against you. It looks quite ridiculous, an 70-something year old guy, cuddling with a 17 year-old. But I don’t care. You’re still my Jack, and you’re still the big spoon.

“Thank you”, I whisper. “I’m glad I got to share a little bit of infinity with you.”

You kiss my head. “I love you”.

Later, I fall asleep on the couch, lying against you. You don’t try to wake me up to tell me to go to bed, or my back will hurt in the morning. I think you felt what was coming, just like Toothless did.

I don’t wake up again. You hold me tight, crying. Ice crystals cover the windows and a snow falls around you, covering Berk in a layer of pristine white, as you mourn your lost love.

No-one could remember a winter colder or harsher than the one that followed.

***

  
We knew this was coming from the start, but once we got over it, we only enjoyed my short life more. Live life to the fullest, take what every day had to offer, all that good stuff.

Of course, we fought and argued and bickered. We went to bed angry. We had make-up sex. We even threw a couple of ceramic mugs at each other’s heads once, although that was more intentional and consensual catharsis than anything else. We loved each other. You, my dearest, sweetest spirit of winter and, and I, the epitome of sarcasm that came riding into your life on the back of a dragon.

You will never forget me, I’m sure of that. I just hope you can learn to live with my absence. Eventually.

I love you too, silly snow spirit.


End file.
